The efficient utilization of energy and the corresponding reduction in the use of finite natural resources, such as fossil fuels, remains an enduring problem of great import throughout the industrialized world. Among the types of devices that utilize energy, motors, and especially rotary motors, are pervasive and occupy an important place in a variety of devices, such as fans, blowers, water pumps, generators, wind or solar energy transfer systems, etc. Thus, creation of rotary motors having increased efficiency and decreased energy consumption can have a dramatic impact on the overall utilization of energy and finite natural resources. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for rotary motors of increased efficiency.